


《XCR》賦予

by mooyu0505



Category: Cytus (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19977613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mooyu0505/pseuds/mooyu0505





	《XCR》賦予

※諸多私設  
※隱晦性描寫  
※大概是OOC了  
※老師生日快樂！雖然遲到了一下，誒嘿  
  
外頭的涼風撥動薄荷葉和風鈴，薄荷獨有的沁涼和他的洗髮精味道一模一樣，搭配上清脆的叮噹響，似乎能奏出一段只專屬於夏夜的樂曲。洗完澡後的蒸氣隨著空氣上升，Colin當時看著外頭紛亂的街景喝著紅酒，彷彿他就是這城市唯一的寧靜。  
  
「或許吉他很快樂？就和那些薄荷一樣隨風起舞－－」他自己也差點被這句話給逗笑，這簡直是小孩子的白日夢。  
  
「你醉了。」  
  
Simon坐在皮質沙發上頭，牛奶杯壁上頭的水珠讓他知道他還是清醒的。比起那傢伙來說。對著陽台望去，被燈光照得似乎有些迷幻的背影，他或許也醉了－－因為Colin Neumann Jr.這男人。  
  
其實Colin那句話還有下一句埋在土裡，不過他想還是等時機成熟了再說吧。  
  
「不一樣的是，那些快樂是你賦予的。」  
  
  
這天Simon特別早起。  
  
  
每天睜開眼睛，總會看見那男人笑瞇瞇的雙眼。  
  
金色像隻神秘的黑貓，無法捉摸，卻又使人想疼愛；綠色則像寶石，發著無機質的光芒。這曾是他好奇已久的秘密－－眼罩下的你，直到一次黏稠的氣氛下，Colin摘下眼罩，以一種似膽怯似生澀的眼神看著他。  
  
「嘛……我想更加清楚的看清你。」  
  
接下來的事情你我都清楚。  
  
那支義眼仿得再怎麼逼真，仍然無法完美詮釋另一眼的情感，機械仍然無法完美地模仿人類。他曾經在辦公室和自己抱怨過感受不到提琴的弓感，他也不是完全不能理解，這也是為什麼Simon總是會站在他的左手邊。  
  
每個早晨，那男人都只披著一件鬆垮垮的白襯衫，裸著雙腿坐在Simon的骨盆上，隔著布料蹭身下男人起反應的分身，接著就是俯下身子用那些扎人的鬍渣搔搔Simon的臉龐。  
  
「你鬧夠了沒？」  
  
每次那個年輕氣盛的男人，都會被自己這種大膽的舉動給煩醒，接著就是用不耐煩又疲累的語氣對自己生氣。Colin從不會被他激怒，反而覺得這樣子就很好了，這代表自己是他可以任意耍孩子氣的對象，這麼被依賴有何不可呢？  
  
「但是你起反應了？果然年輕真好啊。」  
  
笑的像個得了糖的孩子，貪求無厭的他渴望戀人的更多有趣反應，只要和平常冷漠的樣子不同，都是他期待的。於是他又隔著布料對他硬挺的分身蹭了幾下，又俯下上半身，像隻慵懶的橘貓趴在主人身上那樣撒嬌。Simon這時候有兩個選擇。第一：把那男人壓回床上用激烈的愛情表達開始一天。第二：給他一個平靜的吻後抱著他一同賴床。通常是後者，Simon並沒有這麼多體力，特別是早晨。  
  
  
不過這天Simon不等戀人的吻。  
  
  
今天是被外頭風鈴的聲音吵醒的，看來今天也會是個喧囂的一天。他和Colin的爭吵從未停止，不論是工作上的意見分歧還是生活習慣的差別。有時他覺得自己愈來愈像那傢伙了，一開始還不會在意咖啡豆的品種，最近只要喝到販賣機的劣質咖啡豆就覺得渾身不對勁。  
  
一旁的戀人枕著他麻痺的右手，長長的睫毛在弱光的照射下偏出了金黃色，顫抖著，Simon怕他一移開手就會驚醒他。當他安靜時，也就是他無顧忌地放下戒心時，要是打擾他可就不好了。  
  
當Simon好不容易移開了他的手臂，他最先注意到的是他細微的表情變化，微微皺起的眉頭和顫抖的唇，他緊抓著棉被的樣子似乎又是作了什麼惡夢，他經常這麼抱怨他的夢：「像不會停止的音樂盒」。要不是Simon有個特別的計畫，他或許就會吻上他的唇，輕輕將他抱在懷裡，安撫他驀然迷失的靈魂。  
  
這似乎也不會打亂我的計畫。Simon想著，於是他就這麼做了。他的鬍渣仍然刺的臉發麻，感受著對方溫熱的鼻息，從粗重到平穩，這過程既緩慢又使人安心，他能感受到懷裡的男人似乎輕輕的笑了。Simon唯一害怕的是他睜開雙眼，若是他睜開雙眼就得讓計畫延後了－－幸好他沒有，而是繼續向無止境的夢境墜落。是好是壞他不得而知，Colin未曾提及夢境內容，頂多是抱怨自己睡眠品質很糟糕。或許夢的內容不重要，重要的是得讓他心安。  
  
  
在Simon伸了個懶腰後，他拉開窗簾，像個廣告男主角－－擁有陽光形象的大男孩。不過這只是個巧合，他只不過是想開窗摘一片外頭的薄荷，因為Colin曾說他們和紅茶的香氣十分相投，於是在陽台種了一小盆。天天為他們澆水、施肥，如同對待兒女般的細膩，這是Simon偶然發現的。  
  
「有時候會感覺自己像在照顧孩子。」  
  
他語重心長地說道。但是他人坐在Simon的旁邊看著窗外，身體的溫度隔著兩層薄薄的衣料傳導－－他突然靠上了Simon的肩膀，這才使被動方從網路的世界中抽離，他們之間沒有太多的語言，他只不過是就這麼讓他依偎在身旁。天知道Colin在指什麼，是他的植物們還是指Simon。  
  
對方對自己簡直是瞭若指掌，從自己的生日、出生地這類的基本資料，連自己喜歡喝的咖啡品牌全都曉得。正因為如此才讓Simon感到生氣，對方不曉得用了什麼方式使自己完全在他的掌握之下。也正因為如此才想要接近他、了解他……佔有他。一次次的往來直到現在，他身上仍然有許多未知的謎，他所說的話也無法完全信任。直到和他交往後才知道，這令人頭痛的男人也是有軟肋的。  
  
  
在尼古丁和煙草燃燒的味道中，性愛的歡愉並沒有因此消失，而是和那些煙霧飄逸在黏膩的氣氛中，半夢半醒間的軀殼，有如豪雨過後的脫力感。Colin疲倦的身子躺在柔軟的床鋪裡頭，半闔上的雙眼似乎在夢裡遊蕩，坐在床邊的Simon手裡拿著一根香煙，燃燒的火花劈啪作響，似乎在凝結的空氣中能輕易聽見。  
  
「……。」  
  
Colin的手突然搭上Simon的腰，他沒有任何驚嚇感，而是撇過頭看著自己的戀人－－他機械光澤的綠在煙霧裡顯得特別鮮明，與他對到眼時有股不太真實的感覺，果然還是機械無法取代的。Colin瞇著雙眼，似笑非笑的樣子，自顧自地悠悠開始說道。  
  
「在我還小的時候，我曾希望我是個普通家庭的孩子。」  
  
每年的七月二十三號，就像每個平凡的日子一樣，一早起床就是晨練、讀書……小Colin從來也沒有怨言，畢竟他知道這是為了Neumann家族的榮譽。在他又一次拿起家中的藏書，知道其他小孩是怎麼過生日時，他心裡既是羨慕又是寂寞，那些和朋友們一起吃蛋糕拆禮物的畫面，彷彿像童話故事一般遙遠又夢幻。  
  
第六年的生日，Colin一如往常的被叫醒，不過這次是被媽媽給哄醒的。小男孩揉揉睡眼惺忪的雙眼，他見窗外還是一片漆黑，於是一臉疑惑的把視線轉向媽媽。  
  
「對不起，把小Colin給吵醒了，不過我想把這個東西給你－－」她慈愛的微笑著，接著便從身後拿出一隻小兔子的玩偶。  
  
「唔……？」似乎被媽媽突然的舉動給嚇著了，原本以為要被訓話了，沒想到是得到一隻小兔子。  
  
「今天是你的生日，怕你父親發現所以只能這時候給你了。」媽媽輕聲對自己說著，溫柔的手撫上自己的頭髮就是一陣搓揉。  
  
「生日……」他突然低下了頭，看著懷裡抱著的兔子娃娃，潔白的布料和軟綿綿的填充物觸感十分好，此刻的他不曉得該說些什麼，只是將臉埋進小兔子軟綿綿的後腦勺。  
  
「生日快樂，我最愛的兒子。」  
  
小Colin被這句話給惹哭了，這是第一次聽到有人對他說生日快樂，喜悅的淚水交織中他擁上了媽媽，嘴裡喃喃自語著說不清的快樂，對方並沒有繼續說話，而是將自己更用力的擁入懷中，這對Colin而言就是最好的生日禮物了。  
  
那是Colin人生的第一個「生日」。  
  
  
或許是因為那次Colin和自己說了這個故事後，讓Simon有了「要幫他過一個生日」的想法，雖然他不知道那個故事有幾分是真的，但至少他是這麼想的－－必須讓他過一個生日。  
  
當吐司烤到完美的金黃色時，酥脆的從麵包機中跳起，此時Colin也剛好起床了。他緩緩從床上爬起來，揉了揉昨晚操勞過度的腰（有空得唸一下Simon），撐著疲勞的身子穿上毛拖鞋。Colin見身旁的戀人竟然不見了就覺得有些不對勁，不過他也只是對著本應有人的睡鋪打了個哈欠－－反正大概又是去和他的工作談戀愛了。  
  
拿著昨夜留有咖啡污漬的馬克杯走向廚房，撲鼻而來的培根和奶油香讓Colin為之一驚，原來那人也是會做菜的？他就這麼靠在冰箱旁看著自己的男友忙進忙出，絲毫沒有注意到自己的存在，直到他輕咳一聲才讓對方注意到自己的存在。  
  
「你怎麼這麼早起？」驚訝的目光彷彿對著自己斥責的樣子。  
  
「該這麼問的是我吧，Simon先生。」像隻狐狸的笑著。他很順利的接手過了Simon手裡的工作，看他洋蔥切的大小不一的樣子就讓人頭疼。  
  
「我來就好。」他又把做菜的工作給接回來，對著Colin皺了下眉頭，似乎是生氣了。  
  
「嘿，別生氣吶－－只是想幫個忙……」說完後他便被Simon給推到了餐桌前坐好。  
  
這就讓Colin有些不滿了，不過不至於生氣的地步，倒是有些疑惑自己的愛人怎麼會突然想做菜。正當Colin還在疑惑時，他才見到桌上躺著一封潔白的信封，沒有多餘的裝飾和香氣，唯獨右下角用鋼筆寫的歪七扭八的「To Colin Neumann Jr.」和背後的「From Simon Jackson」。  
  
看來對方還是用了自己在情人節送的鋼筆，當初還很嫌棄的樣子，說自己絕對不會用（真正意義上的不會用），不過Colin還是額外送了一本「鋼筆字教學」給Simon。真的沒想到他竟然會拿來用。  
  
信裡頭寫的字就不是用鋼筆了，或許他自己也覺得難為情吧。不坦率的模樣在書信仍然表露無遺，那年輕人就是這樣，故作冷靜的樣子實際上笨拙的可愛，這也是Colin喜歡捉弄他的原因之一。  
  
「生日快樂。」  
這是信裡頭的最後一句話。  
  
啊？  
  
Colin在心中的笑聲瞬間停頓了片刻。  
  
生日？  
  
急著看了一眼手錶上頭的時間－－七月二十三日。  
  
「喔，你看完了啊。」  
  
番茄和大蒜的合奏從身後傳來，Simon的腳步聲輕的讓他沒發覺，他從頭到尾板著一張臉，實際上Colin已經看穿他心裡頭的微笑了。那湛藍色的表面不起漣漪，但實際上海底早已發燙。  
  
「你今天早起就為了這個？」  
  
控制不住的笑意從嘴角流竄出，Simon不曉得那是對自己的嘲笑還是發自內心的喜悅。他把餐點放到桌上後又往對方靠近了一些。  
  
「……對。我做了些簡單培根義大利麵和三明治，我想你會喜歡……？」  
那些都是曾經Colin煮過的早餐。沒想到他記得自己說過紅茶配上一點自己種的薄荷味道很棒。這讓Colin一時之間不曉得該說什麼，只是一直重複瀏覽著信上頭的內容，寫的樸實卻充滿Simon式的愛情。  
  
「生日快樂。」  
  
Simon不打算等Colin的回應就將對方擁入懷中，任由他的鼻息打在自己的肩頸之間。他從沒想過這男孩會這麼貼心，記得自己每一件事情。這是自從上次母親以來，對Colin而言最溫柔的一次生日擁抱了。  
  
「我的快樂是你賦予的。」  
  
他小聲的對自己的大玩偶說道。  
  
  
－  
  
番外：  
  
「欸，那個兔子玩偶最後怎麼了？」  
  
「長大了啊。」  
  
「……？」  
  
「他現在還是每天跟我睡在一起。」  
  
「還算是很可愛的，除了晚上會突然抱著我蹭以外。」  
  
  
後記：祝老師生日快樂！！雖然我拖了有點久（ry）。第一次寫了這麼多，我快死掉了，希望有把我想傳遞的溫柔順利讓你們體會到，覺得自己在故事鋪陳上果然還需要加強呢……我想傳遞的主旨還是「溫柔」吧，Simon實在是個很體貼的男孩（自我解釋）。總之希望你們喜歡這一篇，我個人寫得很爽。  
對了我最近失眠，有什麼方法可以讓我早點睡。


End file.
